


Possible Prompts

by xiuyeolist



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuyeolist/pseuds/xiuyeolist
Summary: These are a bunch of EXO pairs/ AU prompts that I would love to write, but since I'm a crappy writer... I won't





	1. Headphones - XiuYeol/ ChanMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol didn't do his homework. Neither did Minseok

Chanyeol walks into his english lecture until he realized he was supposed to listen to the podcast his professor told the class to listen. He completely forgot. He leans over to the well known science nerd who is to his right. He name is Minseok. Chanyeol is about to ask him if he has any headphones that he can borrow till he realized that Minseok is listening to the podcast as well.

Chanyeol chuckles inside understand even the people we view as perfect, have their flaws.

Chanyeol asks to join him.

Minseok is quite surprised and gives him big kitty eyes.

Says sure.

Hands him an earbud

Chanyeol gives him a big toothy smile

Reminds himself to ask for Minseoks number at the end

Because he swears he felt his heartbeat beat so fast when minseok accidently brushed his fingers against Chanyeol's

Couldn't pay attention all throughout the podcast or lecture because he can still feel Minseoks electric touch pulsing all throughout his body.


	2. Drunk Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't pour Kris shots

Kris and Junmyeon have been ex's for about 7 months now

 

Kris has just left the bar at 3am with his friend Tao and Sehun.

As he's going home, he sees a cute couple walking together on the other side of the road. He sees them holding hands and using the same huge puffy jacket to stay warm.

He thinks of the times he would get inside of Junmyeons sweaters when he was cold, when they were cuddling. 

And how much Junmyeon loves cuddles.

And hot chocolate

And Kris humming on his neck

Kris was lonely. And that goddamn couple made him realize it even more.

But he was very drunk, he had too much tequila shots poured for him.

Somehow he still got to his apartment. Safe and sound.

Till he opened up his phone and started to play his drunk playlist.

The first half of the music was ass shaking, bad bitch mood music.

The other half was the sad, "I want a boyfriend" mood music.

He decided to text Junmyeon.

~

Kris: hey babee ive mised you soooooooooo mcuh. i really want to see you sometime i miss your bunny looking self 

Kris proceeded to send a bunch emoticons and gifs.

Suddenly he got hit with a wave of sleepiness. 

Decided that it being 4:30am it was probably time to pass out.

 

~

 

He woke up the next morning to a missed call from Junmyeon and a voicemail.

 

"What the fuck" said Kris

He went through his texting logs to realize he had drunk texted him last night

Shit

 

Kris decided to listen to the voicemail

 

"Kris? I saw your texting from last night. I'm assuming since you texted me around 4 in the morning, you were either wanting a booty call or you were drunk. For your sake, I'm going to think the latter. I'm not sure if you meant it or not but if you did. Let me know. Take care."

And with that he ended the voicemail.

Kris sat back on his bed deciding whether or not to call him back or to just be ashamed that he drunk texted his ex who he hadn't talked to in about 6 months. 

What was he to do?

What if Junmyeon only said that to not look like the bad guy.

Kris decided to call him.

Junmyeon answered on the 4th ring.

Kris really did miss listening to him speak.

They decided to talk for about 20 minutes till Junmyeon realized he was about to be late for something.

Kris tried his best to hide the disappointment from his voice, but Junmyeon had dated Kris for almost 2 years. He knew when Kris was upset.

 

Junmyeon decided to invite him to dinner next weekend.

Kris was delighted

He said sure.

He missed seeing bunny Myeon. 

 

And Junmyeon missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally not based on my love life

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am please forgive me


End file.
